


Choices

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: Shadows of the Empire - Steve Perry
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: When Leia refuses another of Prince Xizor's invitations, it's Guri who's sent to fetch her.
Relationships: Guri/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotebookishType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/gifts).



The cage Prince Xizor had left her within was gilded indeed. The design around the mirror, the rare plants beneath the window, each of which might have cost a fortune within itself. A vase filled with white and crimson flowers that achieved nothing more than another ache within Leia’s heart. It would have been useless defiance to smash it, but such did not stop the temptation.

She had already ignored three summons by the time the knock came on the door. It was so hard to decide, when she knew the trap laid for Luke. When she knew what she might do if she spoke again to Prince Xizor.

When she knew how quickly she might become unnecessary.

But it was not the Falleen who stood at her door. Instead, it was Guri. Even knowing what she did Leia found it hard to believe that Xizor’s agent was a droid as much as a beautiful, _stunning_ woman. 

“It is impolite for a guest to spend all her time hiding away in her rooms,” Guri said. Her voice was as calm and cool as it had ever been. “There’s so much here to show you.” 

“I’m not ready,” Leia said in turn, and the statement seemed so quiet above the beating of her heart. It was easy to blame that on whatever Xizor had done to her. And her words were true enough; she’d already done and undone her hair a dozen times over. 

“Perhaps you could help me,” she said, before she thought better of it.

Guri took another step inward, then stopped. “What do you need?” There was an undertone to her words, caution, curiosity, or something else Leia couldn’t quite place. 

“A dress.”

“You’ve no shortage of such clothing to choose from.”

“That’s the trouble. I can’t decide. The Coruscanti silk, perhaps, but it’s almost too dull. And the Corellian—I’m sure you’ve a better idea of what he’d like.”

Guri tilted her head, suspicion clear through her narrowed eyes. “Very well.” She strode past Leia and pulled open the closet to reveal the wealth of clothing within.

That moment was almost enough to tempt Leia to grab one of the ornate vases and strike Guri on the back of her too-dense skull. To try to run. To sneak out a warning to Luke before he stepped into the trap.

As if such a blow would stun Guri now. She stood there with her back to Leia, ran her fingers over the various dresses, then paused over two of them as if considering.  
“This one, your highness.” Guri gestured to one a burnt-orange dress with vine-like embroidery that trailed brown and green from the shoulder. The design crept down to run across the breast, to wrap around the waist of whoever might wear it.

“And which one would you wish to see me in?” Leia nearly clamped a hand over her mouth after that. Distracting Guri would help, would, would...was she just justifying such thoughts to herself?

 _It’s just a dress_ , she told herself.

“What do you mean?” Guri said.

“Which dress would you like? Presuming you can make your own choice.”

“As much as you can.” Guri turned to the closet again, and her hands moved over the fabric within with an almost unnatural speed.; what makes you think your ties more than mere reactions of biology?”

It was of little surprise that Guri could sidestep the question, with how smooth she had been during their previous discussions. And with her turned away, Leia could just manage to keep any retorts to herself. Barely

Still, her gaze remained on Guri’s back. The lines of that body, the curve of muscle, a few loose strands of hair falling down bright over black synthleather...it was hard to pull her eyes away. 

Perhaps it was Leia’s imagination, but as Guri continued to sort through the clothes she couldn’t help but think she was being allowed a chance to enjoy that view. 

Not that it could last forever. Guri finally turned around, holding a high-waisted dress of white and gold in her perfect hands. “I understand that white is your usual color, but I believe you’d look stunning with the touch of gold. 

“In that case,” Leia said, as she leaned close enough to lay a hand on Guri’s cheek. “Why don’t you help me change? Just to be sure.”

“I don’t believe you need such assistance,” Guri said, though she did not move away. Instead, she inclined her head toward Leia. Close enough to imagine a pattern for breath and heartbeat. 

Despite everything, despite every worry, Leia could not help but admire all she saw before her.

“But I want it,” she said, and pulled Guri in to kiss her. 


End file.
